Finding Their Way
by brookenlucas4ever
Summary: Something happened to Brooke while she was in California. What was it? Can her and Lucas over come it? Couples...Brucas with a little of Naley and Jeyton.
1. Returning Home

I DO NOT OWN ONE TREE HILL...although I would love to own Chad...

This story takes place after Brooke returns to Tree Hill after being in California all summer.

Here are some points you need to know to understand this story.

**Everything that happened in Season 1 and 2 happened here _except_ Haley did not leave Nathan to go on tour. Jake left to find Jenny but came back a few months later to be with Peyton. Brooke is still going to be living with Karen and Lucas upon her return to Tree Hill.**

**The whole Peyton, Brooke, Lucas love triangle did happen. ****Lucas proclaimed her love for her and she left just like she did in the show. But she did call and speak with every now and then, but Lucas could tell that she was being distant and he didn't understand why. This story begins when both Karen and Brooke are returning from their respective trips.**

Chapter 1:

Returning Home

Brooke was making her way around Tree Hill Airport trying to find her two best friends, Peyton Sawyer and Haley James Scott. She was returning from a lonely and long summer in California without her friends and the love of her life Lucas. But even though she loves Lucas with all her heart, she just didn't know if she could be with him. A lot had happened in California and she had a lot she could tell Lucas, she had only told Haley and Peyton and they had both told her that she needed to tell everyone what had happened. Brooke was so lost in thought that she didn't realize that she had run right smack into the object of her thoughts.

"Hey Brooke..." Lucas said as his eyes lit up at the sight of the girl he was so madly in love with.

"Lucas. What are you doing here?" Brooke asked him trying not to look him in eyes. He was always able to read her through her eyes.

"I came to get you and my mom."

"I thought Tutorgirl and P.Sawyer were coming to get me."

"They were, but since your flight and mom's flight came in at the same time, I offered to get you both. Is that not okay with you?"

"No, its fine. It's good to see you. I missed you Lucas Scott." she said as she went up to him and melted into his arms.

"I missed you too, Pretty Girl." Brooke tensed at the sound of his nickname for her. He noticed this but did not say anything, There would be plenty of time for that later. They were so wrapped up in their hug that they did not even see Karen standing there.

Karen cleared her throat to interrupt the teenagers. Boy, she had missed them both. Her boy Lucas, and the girl that she grew to love like the daughter that she never had.

"Mom, I missed you so much." Lucas said as he noticed his mom standing there watching him and Brooke.

"My son. How are you?"

"Good, mom. I'm glad you're home."

"Hey Brooke. How was California?" Karen said and Lucas noticed how Brooke's eyes clouded over with just the mention of her trip to California. He wondered what was going on with her, but he would find out later.

"Alright. Shall we go to baggage claim and find your guys luggage." Lucas looked at them both and smiled.

"Sure. Let's go." Karen and Lucas headed toward baggage claim, while Brooke trailed behind them. She had a lot going through her mind and she did not know what to do. She wanted so bad for things to be back the way that they were, but after everything that happened she wasn't sure how that could happen.

Lucas noticed that Brooke was lagging behind and he secretly wondered what was going on with her and if it had anything to do with the way they ended things last time they saw each other.

_Flashback_

"_You talking to yourself." Lucas said to Brooke._

"_That depends. Your summer job driving a taxi."_

"_I put your things in the cab."_

"_Thanks. So, this is goodbye." Brooke says. Lucas holds his arms out and Brooke goes over to him and hugs him. As, the separate Lucas looks into her eyes and kisses her. _

_When they break apart Brooke says, "Tell me that was a goodbye kiss."_

"_I wanna be with you Brooke. I know we're just friends, but its just how I feel."_

"_What about Peyton's stuff?"_

"_I kept that stuff to remind myself of how badly I screwed up things with you. And to remind my self if I ever get another chance I would never let you go."_

_At that point the taxi outside honks their horn. Brooke starts to leave and Lucas speaks up once again._

"_Brooke, do you think..."_

"_I'm sorry, Lucas." And out the door she went. Lucas just stood there wondering what to do next. _

_End Flashback_

He hoped that they could still be friends. He loved her and if that was all he could get from her then he would take it although he would never give up the thought of being with her again. He knew that he would never love someone again the way that he loves Brooke. He thought that it was with Peyton, but it turned out Peyton was just a lust thing. He was then snapped out of his thoughts by his mother.

"Lucas, we both have our things. Are you ready?"

"Sure Mom. We have to run by the café first. Okay?"

"That's fine."

The trio headed through the airport to the exit. At the point in time Lucas made a promise to himself that no matter what he would not push Brooke, she would come to him when she was ready.

_Meanwhile at the café_

"Peyton. You know Brooke is going to slaughter us for letting Lucas pick her up from the airport." Haley James Scott said to her other best friend.

"I know, Haley, but there was nothing we could do about it. We had no excuse for Lucas not to pick her up."

"I know, but after everything that she has been through, she really didn't want to have to face him yet."

"I know, but she is going to have to face him at some point in time. She lives with for crying out loud."

"You're right. I just hope she is going to be alright."

"I think she will be. Brooke is a fighter."

At the time Nathan Scott, Haley's husband, came over.

"They are pulling up right now. Get ready."

" Okay everyone. They are here. HIDE!" Haley said.

Everyone got quiet. They could hear Karen, Lucas, and Brooke outside. Just then they heard the jingle of the bell on the door.

"SURPRISE!" everyone yelled.

"Oh my goodness. You guys shouldn't have!" Karen fought back tears.

Brooke came over to where Haley and Peyton were standing.

"Thanks guys. This is great."

Haley and Peyton engulfed Brooke into a huge hug! They had missed her so much!

"How was the ride from the airport?"

"It was alright. I think he knows something is wrong with me. But I just not ready to tell him."

Just then Nathan came up and surprised Brooke and grabbed her in a big bear hug.

"Hey, Nate. How are you?"

"I'm good. How about you Brooke?"

"Good. Good. I couldn't be better." Brooke plastered one of her best smiles on the her face and pretended that everything was okay. Although, Haley and Peyton could see that she was strained to smile and make things seem like good.

Throughout the party, Lucas kept a close eye on Brooke. He still did not know what was going on with her, but he was determined that he wasn't going to push her into tell him what was wrong. She would come and tell him when she was ready to tell him and that would be okay with him.

"Luke, buddy ya there?" Nathan said and snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Uh...yeah I am."

"So, what's the deal with you and Brooke?"

"Dude, I honestly don't know. We have kept in touch all summer and all that. But she has been distant the past couple of weeks and since she has been back. I don't know what's wrong with her. But I have decided that when she wants to talk to me she will talk to me."

"That's great man. I know she has feelings for you. Just give her some time and you guys will find your way back to each other."

"I hope so man. I hope so!"

Three hours the party ended. The cleaning was done and Lucas, Karen, and Brooke headed home.

"Since we are all here together, I think we better set some ground rules. I know you all have a history."

Lucas and Brooke looked at each other This was the same speech that they got when Lucas moved back from Dan's house.

"We know, Mom. We know the rules."

" I just want to make sure that you all are careful."

"It's okay, Karen. We're just friends. Nothing more, at least not right now."

Lucas looked at Brooke and couldn't help but feel a little hurt by her words. He thought that she had decided that she at least had feelings for him. He knew something was going on with her but he couldn't place what it was just yet.

They arrived at the house and Lucas helped carry the luggage in. Brooke put her things her room and changed into a pair of sweats and Lucas' old grey hoodie. All summer she used that hoodie to feel safe after everything that happened. She still couldn't believe that this happened to her. And she hadn't even done anything to bring it on. She was brought out of her thoughts by a knock on the door.

"Come in." she called softly. Lucas opened the door and came in.

"Hey. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine. Just a little tired with the time change and such. But other than that good."

"I'm glad. You know I missed you right."

"I missed you, too. More than you'll probably ever know."

"Well, I guess I let you go to bed. Goodnight."

Brooke didn't want to be alone. She hadn't been able to sleep alone since everything that happened.

"Lucas" she called. He turned around to look at her.

"Yea Brooke."

" Do you think...um...maybe...yyour mom wouldn't mind if you slept with me tonight."

" I don't know. But I will go find out."

Lucas went in search of his mother. She wasn't too keen on the idea of them sleeping together, but she decided that if they were going to have sex, they would do it anyway. But she was almost positive that isn't why Brooke wanted Lucas to sleep in the room with her. She could see something was wrong with Brooke. She wasn't the happy, cheery person that she usually was. Maybe Lucas could find out what was wrong with her. She gave her son a hug and went to bed herself.

Lucas came back to the room, to find Brooke laying on the bed.

"She said it was alright, Brooke. Let me just go change and I will be right back."

"Okay. Lucas."

Lucas went to change and came back to Brooke laying in the bed under the covers. He came back with blankets so that he could sleep on the floor. Brooke looked from him to the blankets.

"Lucas, you don't have to sleep on the floor."

"No, its okay. I don't want to make anything uncomfortable."

"No, Luke. I want you to sleep in the bed with me."

"Okay. Fine. If you say soo..."

Lucas climbed in the bed next to Brooke and he felt Brooke cuddle up next to him. He wrapped his arm around her waist. Finally when her breathing evened out, he too was able to fall asleep.

Read and Review!


	2. A New Day

Chapter 2

A New Day

Brooke rolled over and felt for Lucas, but he wasn't there. Then she heard the shower running in the bathroom. Last night was the best she had slept in a long time. She felt so safe in his arms, like nothing could hurt her. Just then Lucas came out of the bathroom, wrapped in a towel.

"Boy, I forgot how sexy you look getting out of the shower." Brooke said seductively.

"Morning to you too Cheery. Sleep, well?"

"Like a baby. But of course I have always slept well in your arms."

"I like having you in my arms."

Brooke was enjoying the flirting that was going on between them. She missed this, she missed him.

"So, what are you plans today, Broody."

"I'm meeting the guys at the Rivercourt to shoot some hoops. What about you?"

"Haley, Peyton, and I are going shopping. You know I have to look hot, for the first day of school."

"Brooke, you look beautiful, no matter what."

"Awe...Broody, you going soft on me?"

"Nah...Brooke...um...how about you and I get some dinner tonight?"

"I would love that."

"Cool, well I better go, see you later Cheery."

"Bye Broody!"

Brooke, Haley, and Peyton had been shopping for most of the day, when they decided to stop and get something to drink. As they came out of Starbucks, they found a table and sat down.

"So, Brooke...How are you doing?" Haley said.

"I'm alright...or at least as well as can be expected. But I am definitely doing better since I am away from California and back in Tree Hill." Brooke replied.

"Are you going to tell Luke?"

"I want to, but I don't want him to think any less of me because of what happened." Brooke said.

"I know, but you should tell him." Haley replied.

"Just tell him. He loves you and he will understand. It's not like it is your fault."

"But that's just it...I feel like I did something to provoke it and make it happen. Like I deserved it."

"Absolutely NO WAY BROOKE!"

"Yeah, Haley's right. This is in no way your fault."

"I just wish that it had never happened."

"I know you do B. Davis, but you can't change the past."

"I know and I promise you guys that I will tell Luke when I'm ready."

"Okay."

"Now, let's go do what Brooke Davis does best. Shop!"

They spent the rest of the day shopping and then headed home. Brooke dropped Haley off first and then Peyton. Then she headed back to Karen's where she was sure that Karen would be home and Lucas too. When she walked in the door, sure enough they both were home.

"Hey Brooke. How did your girl's day go?" Karen said.

"Good, I did what I do best. I hit every sale in the mall."

Karen and Lucas laughed. That was Brooke always liked. She felt at home at the mall.

"Well dinner will be ready in about 20 minutes."

"Alright, well I am going to put this stuff away and then I will be right back."

Brooke went to her room and put her things away. She sat down on the bed and just started thinking about everything that has happened. She just wanted to go back to the day that she left for California and when Lucas told her that he loved her. She should have told him that she loved him too. She shouldn't have walked away. She just missed how things were before everything got complicated. The tears just started falling and she couldn't stop them. She cried and cried. She was lying on the bed curled up in ball when Lucas found her.

"Brooke...are you okay?"

"Yeah, Luke. I'm fine." Brooke said hastily wiping away the tears that had fallen.

"You sure. You've been crying."

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Well, Mom said to come tell you that dinner was ready."

"Alright." Brooke got up off the bed and walked to the door was Lucas was at. She looked at him and he couldn't help but pull her into a hug. Brooke melted into his arms like she always did. She couldn't help it. He made her feel safe.

"Let's go eat." She said as she broke the hug.

Lucas and Brooke went into the kitchen. Karen had made a wonderful dinner of spaghetti, garlic bread, and salad. After dinner they decided to watch a movie. In the living room they were arguing over what they were going to watch.

"Oh...come on Lucas...I love the Notebook." Brooke whined.

"No, Brooke. It's a chick flick and it's sad. I will need to spend a day watching horror movies to regain the testerone that I would lose watching the movie."

"Come on Lucas...please"

"Nope. How about we watch Mr. And Mrs. Smith? That way you get Brad Pitt and I get Angelina Jolie"

"Oh, alright. But you still owe me to watch the sappy girlie movie as you call it."

"Okay, I promise another day."

Brooke put the movie and sat on the couch on the opposite end as Lucas. He looked at her and motioned for her to come sit next to him. She crawled to the other end of the couch and put her head in his lap. He subconsciously stroked her hair. Man, he had missed her. He missed her like crazy. But he had to tell her about this summer. He had done something stupid. But he didn't want to lose her. Both of them weren't watching the movie. They were both lost in their own thoughts, and soon they fell asleep.

Lucas woke up a blank screen and looked down at Brooke. They both must have fallen asleep. He gently got up and took Brooke him his arms to the bedroom. He layed her softly on the bed and covered her up. He looked at her and leaned to give her a kiss on the forehead. She stirred slightly.

"Please Lucas...Stay with me."

"Alright...let me go change and I will be right back."

Lucas went a changed and came back. He climbed into the bed and layed down. Brooke rolled over and cuddled up next to him. He wrapped his arm around her waist. She snuggled closer to him. She fit perfectly in his arms. With the love of his life in his arms he fell asleep.

Read and Review!


End file.
